Teasing Gob
by Dirtylitteghoul
Summary: F!LW/Gob Nina decided she had to be less subtle while flirting with Gob. Pretty much just smut.
1. chapter 1

F!LW/Gob smut

Nina has decided that The sublet approach won't work with Gob.

I don't own Fallout or any of it characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nina strolled into Moriarty's just before dusk. She had been gone for a little less than a week, having just arrived home a few hours ago. She had stayed home just long enough time to scrub the wasteland off her skin and put on some fresh clothes, a thin tank and loose pants.

She hit up Craterside Supply to unload some of the stuff she scavenged and dropped of some metal at the water supply plant.

But now she needed a drink. And the company of one of the few people in town who didn't irritate her.

Gob's face lit up when he saw her, but it always did.

"Hey, smoothskin, long time no see."

"Just got back a couple of hours ago. How have things been here?"

"Moriarty has been real pissy lately, but when isn't he."

"Yeah, he's an asshole. You know the first time I met him, he spent the entire conversation staring at my tits. I'm asking him where I can find my dad, and he's just ogling me. He's such a sick fuck."

Gob's eyes had flicked down to her chest at the mention of her breasts, but he immediately corrected himself and met her eyes, but not before she noticed.

He looked embarrassed, he would probably be blushing if he could, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Gob, relax. I'm the one that brought them up. Besides I don't mind you staring. It's that creepy old bastard that needs to keep his eyes off me."

"I'm still sorry, it won't happen again, Nina."

He was still so flustered, but it was cute. She liked saying things that made him a little uncomfortable so she could watch him squirm. Never anything too bad, but little flirtatious remarks always got a stammering response.

She knew he had a crush on her, and she was definitely attracted to him. He never really got any free time, so she couldn't really ask him out. She knew he would never ask her either. He didn't think she saw him that way, but he was very wrong.

She eyed him across the bar, admiring the toned muscles under his ragged skin. Deciding that she needed to be less subtle in her approach, she smirked at him, saying, "I mean it, Gob. Feel free to stare at my tits all you want." She winked at him.

He swallowed hard, his eyes still locked on her face, assuming she was just teasing him.

"How about a whiskey?" She said, mostly to break him out of his shock.

"Yeah, of course. One second." He said, shaking his head. He walked away to grab her drink. She smiled to herself, thinking how nice Gob's ass looked in the jeans she had found in some prewar dresser, happy they had fit him, and even happier that they were on the snug side. Then a mischievous grin took over her face. He might not take her seriously right now, but he would. Until then, she was going to have some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gob gladly walked away to get the whiskey. He needed to get away from her, get ahold of himself, and when he had a moment, slip away to the back to take care of the problem growing in his pants.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He had blatantly stared at her chest. God, it was like he couldn't help it.

He needed to get himself under control. She was one of the only people who treated him like he was human, and he had always appreciated that.

He really wanted to be respectful and friendly, but she was so fucking sexy, it killed him. Every time she visited the bar he had to "relieve" himself, or he'd be walking around with a fucking boner all night.

And, fuck, she loved to tease him. He knew she meant nothing by it, she'd never want him that way.

"Here you go. One whiskey."

He slid the glass over to her, grateful the bar was hiding the lower half of his body.

"Thanks, Gobby." He smiled, loving when she called him that.

Taking a drink of the whiskey, she let out a throaty moan, her chest rising, her breasts straining against the thin fabric.

Fuck, her nipples were hard.

His cock twitched in his pants. He tore his eyes away. She lowered the glass, looking him in the eyes and licking her lips.

"Oh, Gob. That feels so good," she whimpered lowly so only he could hear her, his eyes locking on her mouth.

"Gob, do you have any I can suck on?"

His cock twitched, volunteering.

"Like what?" His voice was strained.

"I don't know, I just feel like sucking on something. Thought you might be able to help me out." Her voice was almost a purr.

He was going to be replaying this conversation in his head later, giving her a much different answer.

"We got some squirrel on stick," his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Sounds perfect. I love sucking on meat."

Fuck, he couldn't take much more of this. She had to know what she was doing, he just wasn't sure why she wanted to tease him so much tonight.

He quickly brought her food to her, and was rewarded by getting to watch her eat it.

Her mouth wrapped around the chunk of meat at the end of the kabob, sucking gently, then releasing it and licking slowly up the length of the skewer.

His mouth went dry, jaw dropping. He couldn't look away.

She slid the skewer back in her mouth, further this time. Sucking harder than before, she moaned softly. Then she looked him in the eyes and bobbed her head up and down slightly.

"Oh, fuck me," Gob sighed, not realizing how loud he had said it until it was too late. His eyes wide with panic, he started to stammer out an apology as she pulled the skewer out of her mouth.

"Do you want me to?" She asked in a husky voice, licking her lips.

Stunned, Gob could only nod.

A smirk spread across her face, and for a second, Gob thought she was going to laugh at him or tease him for falling for it.

"How about I meet you in the storage room?" she said, standing up and casually walking to the little room in the back of the bar. Gob was dumbstruck as he watched her walk away.

He followed her back, thinking it must be part of the joke. He wouldn't even be mad. That was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gob walked into the storage room shortly after her, still a bit dazed.

Nina flashed him a seductive smile as she walked over and pulled him into a firm kiss. She didn't want to give him time to doubt what was happening.

It took a few moments for him to kiss her back, but when he did, he kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body. She moaned at the feel of his hard length pressing into her stomach.

When they broke part, Nina kissed down his ragged neck, sucking and biting, while he let out a strangled moan.

She tilted her head up to his ear, her voice seductive and low.

"So Gob, how do you want to fuck me first?"

His body tensed, his eyes meeting hers.

"You can't really want that. You don't have to do this for me."

Nina realized she still hadn't convinced him. Walking over to the door, she turned the lock, then grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head.

She turned, walking back to Gob, whose eyes were locked on her naked breasts. She pushed him backwards till he sat on a large metal storage container, climbing into his lap. Raising up till her breasts were level with his mouth, she said, "Do you want to taste them?"

Gob's mouth was on her in a flash, sucking eagerly on her nipples moving back and forth between the two, his hands wrapping around her back to hold her steady.

"Oh, fuck, Gob. That feels so good." She panted out quietly. His hands ran down her back and squeezed her ass hard. She could feel him smile against her when she moaned.

She lifted his chin, pleased with the lust filled look on his face.

"You know, I didn't get to finish my treat out there. Do you have anything for me to suck on in here?" As she spoke, her gaze drifted down to his bulge.

He just nodded, still a bit shocked it was happening. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Tell me, Gob. What should I suck on? What do you want me to suck?"

He let out low growl, picking her up and turning so she was the one sitting on the container. His hands undid his belt and pants and pulled his cock out. He gave it a few lazy strokes, smiling down at her.

"I got something for you to suck on." He groaned.

She took his shaft in her hand, working it gently. He was much thicker than she had imagined, with the same patchy textured skin that covered his body. She leaned down, licking up the length of his shaft before taking the head in her mouth and sucking gently. She began to bob her head, taking in more and more of him. She looked up at him, pleased to find his eyes locked on her.

She worked his cock at a steady rhythmic pace for a couple more minutes before pulling him out all the way.

Looking up at him, she said "We probably don't have much time before Moriarty realizes you're gone. Do you want to cum in my mouth this time? I definitely want a proper fucking next time, but we will probably need to be at my place so no one can hear us."

Gob just stared at her for a moment, eventually stuttering out, "You want to do this again? Really?"

She laughed, "Of course. Whenever you can get away for a couple of hours. Now, are you going to cum in my mouth?"

"Oh, fuck yes," he growled, pulling her head back to his cock and thrusting into her mouth. He buried both hands in her hair as he frantically pumped into her.

"I'm cumming, Nina, oh fuck," he groaned. She whimpered around him as he released inside her. Swallowing down his cum, she released him, smiling up at him.

"I'll go out first so we don't look suspicious." She slipped on her shirt and slipped out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gob left the storage room feeling taller, lighter, like he was floating more than walking. He saw Nina sitting in her usual spot. She smirked at him and licked her lips subtly, and it made him feel about ten feet tall. He brought her over another whiskey, smirking at her.

"Here, smoothskin. Figured you might want something to wash it down with."

Nina laughed, taking the drink from him as he goes to help a few other customers who wandered in while they were in the back. He kept looking back over at her to see her watching him, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

When he finished with the others, he walked back over to her, grinning.

"Want anything else tonight?"

"I can think of a few things, but nothing on the menu," she said.

"Well I'm closing up now. I should be done cleaning in an hour or so, if you still want me to… you know...stop by your place."

He was half expecting her to change her mind, nervously telling himself that it wasn't a big deal if she did.

"That sounds like a great plan."

She stood up to leave, but his hand caught her arm, stopping her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah?"

A fresh wave of anxiety swept over him, and suddenly he was doubtful anything in the storage room had really happened.

"You sure? I mean you could have your pick of the men in town. I mean Simms and Billy worship the ground you walk on and their, you know…" he couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

She chuckled and leaned in close to him, over the bar, so no one else could possibly overhear her.

"Gob, I want you. I don't want Sims or Billy. I'm not attracted to them, but I am very attracted to you. That's the only reason I come to this shitty little bar. I would love for you to sneak over to my place tonight, and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow." He only nodded in response, eyes wide, so she added in a low purr, "Beside, I doubt Sims or Billy have cocks as big as yours." She winked at him, turned and walked out the door.

Gob started cleaning everything in a hurry, getting the bar locked up in record time.


End file.
